Knights of a Silver Moon
by Travis Grant
Summary: Ranma gets caught up in an old feud and a new enemy is after the Senshi.
1. Prologue

Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Sailor Moon belongs to Nauko Takauchi

Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Sailor Moon belongs to Nauko Takauchi.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Timeline notes:

In the Prologue Ranma has just had his run in with the cursed springs of Jusankyo and visited the quiet peaceful village of the Chinese Amazons. There he met Xian Pu(Shampoo) the village champion and got the kiss of death.

Chapter One and beyond it will be six months after Phoenix Mountain and the failed wedding attempt. In Sailor Moon, it has been six months after the battle with Galaxia and the subsequent aftermath.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** means signs means sounds

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Knights of a Silver Moon Prologue

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Late night around a fire in the woods of backwoods china. We see two people cooking on the fire. One is old, bald, and fat in a dirty brown gi and a white bandana covering his head. The other is in his midteens, wearing a red Chinese shirt and black Kung Fu pants.)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oyagi no baka! How could you get us cursed, you idiot. Just cause it's a training ground don't mean you don't listen to the guide."

"Ranma were you not willing to give your life for the Art"

"My life yes! My manhood is different entirely"

"This doesn't matter daugh ah son I have a way to cure you. I put my life in grave danger facing great odds to gain this scroll."

********************************************************************* 

(Flashback)

*********************************************************************

Just one more panty for the master and I get my chose of scrolls. hehheh Whats this, a shadow uh "Mam I was just looking for my glasses hehheh just look, there on my face the whole time. Well bye. No AH I WHAM wasn't CRUNCH stealing RIP your SLASH panties." brrr(To think a woman could hit with a bouken like that. To think I married her)

Women chasing him, each with blunt weapons and some not so blunt. Crouch of the Wild Tiger in front of Master Houpposai. "Please I'm just one panty short great and powerful master of the grand school of Anything Goes Martial Arts."

"Sure Genma, here is a scroll it's of no use to me. Now come here my little silky darlings. Let Happy rescue you.

*********************************************************************

"Hey Oyagi what's the scroll do? For all I know it's like that Nekoken Training Manual that you didn't read completely."

"My son, my only son has no faith in me where did I go wrong. Whaa"

Splash"Hey old man or should I say panda your all wet."

*No Son of mine will get the drop on me* "Grrrr"

"Anytime your ready to fight fur face." Ranma slips into a ready stance.

Five minutes later one very battered panda is asleep due to extreme head trauma and a female Ranma is eating all the dinner. Ranma grabs his stomach. "The old man's cooking is just getting worse. Aug What's happening I"ll get him in the morn......"

(Heh my plan worked except him beating me and eating all the food! Am I getting old? Hmmm Naaa, he was just lucky. Now to tie him up.) The cursed master used this knot on me torturing me (Eating in front of me what cruel torture!)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(In the morning)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Goddamn it oyagi untie me or I will kill you old man."

"Now son the path of the Martial Artist is fraught with peril. It is your duty to find us errr yourself a cure to this evil curse. Do you want to tarnish the fine name of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts by refusing this challenge or have you become a weak little scared girl."

"What! I'm not afraid of nothing, furball."

"Then will you face this great challenge as a Martial Artist."

"Sure oyagi now untie me."

"My son you must be as still as possible and being tied up will help."

"When I get free I'm gonna flatten you, old man."

"Quiet son I must start."

"Free me now. You fat bald piece of Wham......."

"Ranma I must have complete quiet to use this scroll."

"Mrrrr MRRRR"(Man getting hit with one of his stupid panda signs is bad enough, but his bandana he hasn't washed in four months is too much. I'm leaving him after this. No, after I put him in the hospital for a month. No, after I escape from that loon Shampoo.)

"Now son I am ready to began."

"Des la grata. Junta borgon shina repata torgatoga. (A slow white and purple glow surrounds Ranma and gets lighter.) Silva Millim brek brrier of spec und time. Frek thes porson from bonds of time (The light gets too bright to look at) Selenenty gelp thes porson gift hs purse.*Whosh* (We hear a sound like a vacuum sucking in and a big flash of light)"

"Wooo that was some spell I wonder if it worked. Uh son, why are you a girl and free? Gupp"

"Why pop I'm here to show you my undying respect for tying me up and gagging me with your bandana."pop pop "Now where should I start your ribs, your head, your manhood...."

"Gupp Now son it was for the best."

"This is for the best oyagi-san."

"RANMA SHAMPOO KILL."

"Ahh IT'S THAT CRAZY GIRL."

"RUN RANMA I'LL BE IN FRONT OF YOU CLEARING THE WAY IN CASE THERE ARE ANY OTHER DANGERS."WHAM

"COME BACK HERE OYAGI."WHAM

"Ahya why they run over me. It takes me hours to get footprints off of cloths. I will catch them yet. Come back I haven't killed you yet"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Two minutes later)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A cute little pig comes across the campsite.

"bree breee beeee snort. Wee bre breeee snort bree bbrrreeee."(Damn you Saotome because of you I've seen Hell. Now where is Kyoto I know its somewhere close.)


	2. Chapters 1-3

Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Sailor Moon belongs to Nauko Takauchi

Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Sailor Moon belongs to Nauko Takauchi.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Timeline notes:

In the Prologue Ranma has just had his run in with the cursed springs of Jusankyo and visited the quiet peaceful village of the Chinese Amazons. There he met Xian Pu(Shampoo) the village champion and got the kiss of death.

Chapter One and beyond it will be six months after Phoenix Mountain and the failed wedding attempt. In Sailor Moon, it has been six months after the battle with Galaxia and the subsequent aftermath.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** means signs sounds

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Knights of a Silver Moon Chapter1

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(In a dark room sit five people and only Ranma is visible to us. All are sitting at a round table. A sixth person has now entered the room from a previously unseen door. Three of the shadows appear to be male and the other two appear to be female.)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now that we are all here can we get this meeting in order?"

"Sure Captain when ever you're ready to begin."

"Excuse me!''

"Sorry Cap err Ranma."

"Well you're the one to call this meeting. What do you want?"

"I was wondering errr… that is to say…"

"What's Dai is trying to say is when do we move. For Se err.. For petes sake its been two years since we found each other. We may already be needed."

"Yes I know Hiroshi, but our orders and mine specifically were not to interfere until we were called. Any way we still aren't ready for the job we were given. Do you think I like being hung on by three Fiancées and one psycho gymnast. My god first I have a girl that cooks food that is toxic and she tries to feed it to me. If I do anything wrong she ether mashes me with what ever handy or I get a flight curtsey of Air Akane. Even through all that I saved her life at Phoenix Mountain because I care about her."

Female1: "Well you could stop shooting that big mouth of yours off and be nice to her more often. Also stop being a jerk and act like you do around us in private."

"I know she your friend and all, but if I slip any more and not act like I was raised by that idiot; people might become suspicious and dealing with the other idiots isn't fun."

"Which idiot was it today; Kuno, Ryoga, Mousse, or your Dad."

"Hiroshi you know which one one it was today, all of them. Kuno with his foul sorcerer and pigtailed goddess, Mousse with his how I stole Shampoo, Ryoga's prepare to die. Oh yeh can't forget pops how I shame the family name. I just want to power up once and put the fear of god on them, but I've already slipped too many times and having used my power I was given at Phoenix Mountain may have drawn unwanted attention."

Female1: "Your right Ranma, but I don't like the way you treat her she's still my friend. May be we should bring her in on the deal."

"Yu how would she react to the fact that you're not a Martial Artist and you can wipe the floor with her using your powers."

"Hii, I will leave it for now. What about the other three?"

"Well Shampoo is not brain dead as most people think. The old Ghoul of hers suspects something is up and well the drugs and schemes don't sit well with me. She is a good fighter and would if given a chance fit in quite well. Ukyo is like a sister to me and makes great okonomiyaki, but she is always trying to manipulate me and be the cute fiancée."

"What about Kodachi eh Ranma?"

"Don't ask. Don't even ask."

"Any more questions?"

"Yes why do you treat me the way you do at Furinkan?"

"We have to keep hidden until its time. Don't worry it will be soon and then we can meet our friends again and you can meet a certain girl again. Ehh"

"You're just saying that. We will never be called to action. We will ……."

"RANMA NO BAKA! WHERE ARE YOU?! YOU BAKA HENTAI!"

"WHERE DO YOU COWER FOUL ONE! THE BLUE THUNDER OF FURINKIN HIGH WILL DEFEAT YOU."

"RANMA PREPARE TO DIE."

"AHYA WHERE HUSBAND TO SHAMPOO BE."

"RANCHAN SHOW YOURSELF TO YOUR CUTE FIANCEE."

"RANMA-SAMA WHERE ARE YOU"

"Everyone split up and make break for it it's the Crew. I'll cover for you."

Everyone: "Right!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Some time later)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey P-chan get lost or something. It only took you two weeks to find me this time."

"Ranma, I've seen Hell because of you. Now die."

"This is getting old Ryoga come up with something new."

"What?? (AM I that stuck. Naaa its Ranma's fault.) Prepare of fry you sex changing freak. SHI SHI HOUDOKEN." Ranma jumps away and dodges away from Ryoga.

"AHHH"

"Ryoga is that all you got maybe you are Akane's widdle P-ch…."CrunchWhosh

(Pantyhose!?!) "Look Ranma Tarou wishes to talk you."

"Look Femboy I just had the old freak and your Ki blast made me lose him. Therefore, I am going to make your life a living hell until you either capture or kill the old freak." Ranma nods "Good starting tomorrow I am going to give you hell and with the help of P-chan. Right P-chan."

"I AM NOT P-CHAN! Wait did you say your going to make Ranma's life hell. I'm in. Yeah. Prepare for hell and make it double." Tarou drops Ranma with the massive face fault. "What's with the looks." Ranma sneaks away.

"P-ch ah Ryoga let me guess to much Pokemon."

"Yeah I got stuck in theater that was running a 24 hour marathon." Tarou looks around.

"Hey where's femboy at. He snuck away."

"Well we will get him in the morning where's your place?" "I think its in Kobe or is it in Chicago."

Tarou shakes head and sighs.(Great out of all of Femboy's enemies I pick LostBoy)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Juuban District)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Early morning about 4 am)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This had better be good Luna I was having a dream about my Mamo-chan"

"Ya, what the ditz said what did you call a emergency sailor meeting so early?"

"Luna, Michiru and I don't mind so much, but Hotaru still needs all the sleep she can get."

"Senshi I will tell you when all of you are here. Talking about everyone all of you are here even our resident Meatball Head."

"Sounds like a crabby kitty needs a visit to the vet, than a nice long cold bath."

"Now don't be hasty Usagi I was just joking. Now back to business where is Pluto! She is never there when we need her for a battle. She comes and goes as she pleases. We are the last to know about everything that's important and…."

Snickering

"Whats so funny!"

"Luna you real need to look behind you."Snickering "Hey beautiful you fell into it this time didn't you."

"Artemis what do you mean?"

"Luna, Pluto has been behind you the whole time." Luna turns her head to look and sees a smirking Setsuna. "Hello Pluto nice weather we are having ahh."

"Luna remember my main job is to guard the gates of time."

"Rrriigghhtt. Now as I was saying I remember that more than us were reborn."

"Duh Luna you already told us. Just before D-point; remember D-point where we died the first time."

"Makoto so we screwed up, but you still won in the end. As I was saying another group was the Knights."

"This maybe forward, but who are the knights and how many were there?"

"Ami there was.. ahhh more than one and the knights were ahhhh." Luna looks at all the focused faces.

"You forgot.?" Massive sweet drops from everyone.

"They were part of the royal guard and did functions you Senshi couldn't do." Everyone face faults. (No way Setsuna actually revealed information!!) "I suggest you all get to sleep because tomorrow will be a big day."Whooosh

"Hmmm pallad that's a new color for Usagi and the rest. My future self was right this is fun."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Unknown Place)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are we ready to begin?"

"Yes your highness. We are prepared to invade and crush the Earth."

"What of the Senshi, nine different groups have tried and died. You three are the only ones to survive the invasions and how goes gathering your armies for our invasion."

"Your supreme majesty we will be ready in a few months time."

"Good but I want results now there are two areas that will be major threats to our invasion. Eliminate these two problems immediately."

Collectively. "Yes your Lordship!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

End of chapter one

Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Sailor Moon belongs to Nauko Takeuchi.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Timeline notes:

In the Prologue Ranma has just had his run in with the cursed springs of Jusankyo and visited the quiet peaceful village of the Chinese Amazons. There he met Xian Pu(Shampoo) the village champion and got the kiss of death.

Chapter One and beyond it will be six months after Phoenix Mountain and the failed wedding attempt. In Sailor Moon, it has been six months after the battle with Galaxia and the subsequent aftermath.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

** means signs sounds

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Knights of a Silver Moon Chapter 2

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

6:00 am Tendo Yard

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ahhh"Splash

"Son a Martial Artist must be ready any time for an attack to come. This proves you have become lax in your training, prepare yourself Ranma here I come. Kiiyaa!" Genma does a leap kick at Ranma's chest and Ranma dodges. "Son you should have seen that coming. So now, I must push you to improve again. Are you two ready to push my lazy son to his limits."

"Yes it will be a distinct pleasure to fight Femboy."

"Ranma I've seen hell because of you, now I return the favor."

"Saotome release my fair Shampoo."

"Mousse would you care to fight with us to teach my son not to lax in his training."

"I would be honored Mr. Saotome."

****************************************************************************

Ranma's point of view

****************************************************************************

Great if Pop, Ryoga, and Tarou weren't bad enough now Mousse. Here they come. Have to go all out. Tarou is going above me lining up for a Meteor Kick. Yep the same as Pop except he wants me to be on the ground. Mousse is firing his chains. Ryoga is coming is on the side with that damn umbrella of his and he's already out with his bandanas. Move forward dodged Mousse's chains; great they are barbed

he's playing for keeps. Duck head, left, and right, jump left "Ahhh" Ryoga grazed me in the ribs with ones of his bandanas.

Here comes Tarou; reverse his kick and counter their he goes.. oh #%$@ he hit the pond one instant freak job with tentacles heh. Where's oyagi at, I had better moveWham one belly flop.

****************************************************************************

"Hey pop nice one what do call that one Flop of the Wild Tiger."

"Son for that you must learn to respect your father as is only proper and honorable."

"Yah Ranma respect your father he is better person than can ever be and so am I. We are both more honorable than you."

"Thats low P-chan. You sleep in Akane's bed as P-chan and you say you're more honorable."

"How could you reveal I'm P-chan have you no honor Saotome."

"Ryoga everyone here knows your P-chan and after this fight so will Akane. You abused my honor every time you slept with her as P-chan. I must uphold my oath."

"Then I will kill you. Are you with me Mousse? Tarou? Genma?"

"Kill Saotome and I get Shampoo. Femboy dies. My son dishonors himself; he must die to restore his honor. Get him!!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside the Tendo home

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kasumi what is going on out in the yard?"

"Oh my just Ranma having his friends over for a little match. Why don't you go back to reading your manga Nabiki."

"Kasumi what's for breakfast? Kasumi what's that baka doing. He better not be picking Ryouga or P-chan! RANMA NO BAKA! BOOM AHHH SLAM"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That's it if you every attack me again I won't hold back." Ranma looks around seeing a devastated yard and all four enemies lay out. Mousse is in the pond smoking and bald. Tarou is unconscious and sparald out in his human form. Ryoga is just plain baked and lying in the crater. Genma is in panda mode.

Looking at Genma's sign it says. *I'm just a cute little panda. Don't kill me I didn't see you throw a fireball at Ryoga. I'm just a cute panda. *

"RANMA HOW DARE YOU PICK ON RYOGA. DON"T YOU FIGHT WITH HIM ENOUGH. YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HIM."

"AKANE SHUT UP AND LISTEN FOR ONCE HE TRIED TO KILL ME."(Ranma yelled at me/Akane.)

"I'm leaving for school. Maybe I will see you later."

"Oh my he forgot his lunch."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

beep beep SPLASH "My book! Well to late now. What did my computer find? What Silver Millennium energy in ....got to triangulate this... ah ha Nerima.. Nerima? What's it doing there. Better call the others."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What is it Phobos, Demios. What is this it can't be good. Better call the others."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Luna you got me up early once. What is so important?"

"Usagi I felt a strange new energy source, but strangely familiar."

"Could it be a new enemy, Luna?"

"It may well be possible Usagi."

"Mina-chan did Artemis drag you out of bed too."

"Yep Artemis is getting a bath when we get home if this is another false alarm."

"Let's get to the temple." 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Your Highness we felt a new energy source just appear."

"Yes I felt it appear also. It is very powerful, but some how less than one of the Senshi."

"Your highness it isn't a new source. I dealt with it during the invasion of the Moon Kingdom. It is the energy signature of a knight."

"What are there knights?"

"The knights are the elite bodyguard of the Moon Kingdom. They protected the common people of the moon and the Senshi and the royal family. In our invasion a full third of our army was lost in fighting them."

"Then Jadeite you will lead the mission eliminate this knight before the senshi find out where this knight is."

"Yes your majesty; at once."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

End of chapter 2

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Sailor Moon belongs to Nauko Takeuchi.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Timeline notes:

In the Prologue Ranma has just had his run in with the cursed springs of Jusankyo and visited the quiet peaceful village of the Chinese Amazons. There he met Xian Pu (Shampoo) the village champion and got the kiss of death.

Chapter One and beyond it will be six months after Phoenix Mountain and the failed wedding attempt. In Sailor Moon, it has been six months after the battle with Galaxia and the subsequent aftermath.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

** means signs means sounds

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Knights of a Silver Moon Chapter 3

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

7:10am Juuban

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright Ami, what have we got?"

"Makoto I picked up a Silver Millennium energy signature originating in the Nerima area, somewhere near a high school called Furinkan. The reading lasted for about two minutes, then it disappeared."

"Are the outers coming to help us find out what the energy is from? Hey Usagi did you call them?"

"Hai Rei, Haruka and Michura said it is not a threat outside the Solar System and Setstuna said that she must guard the time gate."

"Why is it when we don't need the outers they are there and when we need the outers are not there!"

"Minna everyone, I came to help."

"HOTARU!"

"Hai I snuck out when I heard you call. I feel that I need to go with you."

"Who said anything about going to Nerima. Today is a school day and you will not skip school."

"Luna is right we should not skip school, but this feels too important too just left alone. How about this some of us go to Nerima and the rest cover for the group."

"Ami, no absolutely not there will be no going to Nerima until after classes are over. Because a certain Meatball Head will skip out of class and use the excuse to go shopping. Also"

"Luna stand down."

"Usagi I am your advisor so you will do as I say!"

"Luna you are an advisor as you yourself just stated. I was given leadership of the Sailor Senshi. We will be going to Nerima to investigate the source of this energy and decide how to deal with it."

"Usagi you are too young, too immature, and too scatter brained to lead the senshi on your own!"

"Luna by royal command I order you to be silent. Ami you will head up a scout team. Rei can go because her school has a teacher inservice today and finally Hotaru will go because she wants to go and her Silence Wall will help if their is a fight. They will scout Nerima out and ascertain the situation. Only under extreme circumstances will they engage the energy source if it is hostile. Ami will make the call and/or call us for backup."Massive Face Fault

"What do I have something on my face?"

"Usagi came up with a plan and a very good plan, but you still are..(Glare)"

"My decision is final RIGHT."

"Hai, good lets get going." 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

7:10 am Nerima

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Ranma wait up will you. What was that about back there? I felt it and I would assume everyone else felt you transform."

"My Pop, Tarou, Ryoga, and Mousse attacked me and the last three tried to kill me, so I up the ante."

"So what did you do besides transform?"

"Well I 

************************************************************************************** Flashback ************************************************************************************** "Hey pop nice one what do call that one Flop of the Wild Tiger."

"Son for that you must learn to respect your father as is only proper and honorable."

"Yah Ranma respect your father. I am more honorable than you are, at least I don't string along four girls."

"That's low P-chan. You sleep in Akane's bed as P-chan and you say you're more honorable."

"How could you reveal I'm P-chan have you no honor Saotome."

"Ryoga everyone here knows your P-chan and after this fight so will Akane. You abused my honor every time you slept with her as P-chan. I must uphold my oath."

"Then I will kill you. Are you with me Mousse? Tarou? Genma?"

"Kill Saotome and I get Shampoo. Femboy dies. My son dishonors himself; he must die to restore his honor. Get him!! No mercy to Ranma!"

"So this is how it will be eh? Then I will not hold back either. Dragon Guard Power! Make UP!"

"What!!"(1 second later)

"In the name of Queen Serenity and the Silver Millennium. I shall defeat you and bring honor to the Knights of Selene." Ranma jumps about ten meters into the air.

"Huh" All four of the others are trapped in midstep, in shock.

"DRAGON"S FIRE BLAST"

"AHHH" KA BOOM *think of Lina Inverse Fireball, but enhanced*

******************************************************************

and that is what happened."

"Ranma, Ranma, Ranma what are we going to do with you. As much as I would love to see those four blasted, you should have at least gotten Kuno in the blast. One day of no bad poetry would be heaven."

"Ya, but your still in trouble with us. Care to tell us why?"

"Well you see* Summary of battle* and you walked in on Hiroshi and my conversation." All six of the group starts walking toward Furinkan."

"Well I guess we can forgive you. No one is perfect, not even you."

"Hah Hah" " Sayuri, Yuka, Hiro, Dai, and Gos what would I do without you five."

"Probable get pounded by every idiot in Nerima."

"Ha HA HA I believe it Gos, any way have you located the location of one of the senshi yet."

"No I haven't the magic levels are so chaotic in Juuban that tracking senshi energy is next to impossible. Further more Nerima is much the same in effect attracting insanely powerful martial artists instead of invading evil forces. This means that tracking from here by magical is close to impossible"

"Alright I say screw Pluto's master plan it's time to meet up with the scouts. Who is with me? We go to Juuban scout around and find them."

"I say for all of us, about time. A year of hiding and training is more than I can stand. I can't wait until we get together again then we can fry Beryl and those traitors, the Guardians."

"Sayuri I know having Jadeite rape you after the you fought him hand to hand is tough, but you have to let go. If what I suspect is true Beryl, Jadeite, and Metallia died about a year and half ago."

"No Ranma I hope Jadeite is still alive, because I will carve him up and crush every bone in his body. I will.."

"Hold foul sorcerer you bespelled the fair Akane and the Pigtailed one, now you bespell beauteous Akane's servants. The heavens weep because such evil can not be brought low. It is my solemn duty to slay the foul demon and free the world from thy plague filled hands. Now at thee!" Ranma jumps aside.

"Kuno we don't want any trouble just let us get to school." Kuno swings high and Ranma ducks.

"Never knave the scorn of Kuno will never bow to you." Kuno cuts down and swings right. Ranma jumps on the bouken.

"Who said anything about giving up. We just want get to class. If you let us walk past your beauteous Akane will need an escort since I am not there."

"Fiend I will give you leave for one more day for fair Akane must have a proper escort."

"You go do that Kuno. I am sure she will show you how she feels about you."

"Then I'm off to bath fair Akane in my radiance." Kuno runs off toward the Tendo Dojo.

"Now lets get to class and watch the fun. I wonder if the teacher's health plan covers break downs."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Unknown 7:10 am

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Jadeite how are you going to take out this knight with your troops and energy so low."

"Quite simple my dear Rubius see this crystal it was produced to turn humans into Youma. Senshi Mercury originally shattered it and Beryl collected the shards to recreate it. She succeeded just before that brat Serenity nuked her. Damn I would love to kill Serenity or should I say Usagi Tsuko. Wait till I get her I will make her pay for imprisoning me in that crystal."

"I agree, I owe her for leaving me trapped to die on my spaceship. If the Master had not rescued me so I would get my revenge on Sailor Moon I would be dead. I am going to rip those meatballs off and eat them than I will torture both rabbits to death. HAHAHAHAHA"

"Rubius go get some sleep and stop watching the Disney channel."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

7:20 am Tendo Livingroom

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So let me get this straight. Ranma is possessed by a demon and you four were trying to free him, when he demolished our yard and blasted you."

"Yes Nabiki my only son is possessed by a fierce demon. Right guys we must hunt him down before he causes great pain and suffering to the fair people of this ward."

"Oh my are you sure, I was in the kitchen and heard you four talk about killing him. Oh father your out of tea, here let me get you some." Kasumi walks into the kitchen.

"That baka is going to pay for picking on Ryoga and hitting me. RANMA NO BAKA! Oh no I am going to be late for school because of that pervert. Wham" Akane runs out the door and hits Kuno.

"Fair Akane I have come to escort you to Furinkan High where my insane father awaits and to protect you from the evil sorcerer Saotome."

"Kuno drop dead and die." Akane winds up and swings.

"My love I come to thee. Kuno grabs Akane.

"Let go you idiot. Akane connects and Kuno does not let go.

"My love come with me into the wild blue sky." Kuno and Akane fly courtesy of Air Akane.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapters 5-8

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Sailor Moon belongs to Nauko Takeuchi.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Timeline notes:

In the Prologue Ranma has just had his run in with the cursed springs of Jusankyo and visited the quiet peaceful village of the Chinese Amazons. There he met Xian Pu (Shampoo) the village champion and got the kiss of death.

Chapter One and beyond it will be six months after Phoenix Mountain and the failed wedding attempt. In Sailor Moon, it has been six months after the battle with Galaxia and the subsequent aftermath.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

** means signs means sounds

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Knights of a Silver Moon Chapter 4

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

8:00 am Furinkan High

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

(There is a long line of students in front of the gates.) 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"DA big pubba is back yas little dudes. I am back from da islands with new ideas. Now all of yas needs to ah get yas hair shaved off. All das meals are now gruel saw this one in a play while da big kuhuna was there. Now all of ya students line up so yous get your trimming."

Ranma and group walk up to the gates and stare at dignified and beloved principal of Furinkan High. Massive head shaking and sweat dropping is the result.

"Hey Ranma how are we going to get past the principal?"

"Sayuri, the best way is to just fight him, but lets try talking." Ranma walks towards the gate. Drawing the principal's eyes.

"Da big kuhuna sees Saotome is here. What's ya want man?"

"Hey Principal how about me and you talk about these ideas of your over say pineapple juice and I might help you get a few of them setup for you. So what do ya say dude?"

"The big kahuna says you lying. Now face the wrath of Furinkan High Principal secret technique: Pineapple grenade blast!" The principal throws a pineapple filled with gunpowder at Ranma.

"Hey princi batter up." Wham Ranma hits the pineapple back at Kuno with his pack.

"What da? It should have blownup?"

"Hey Kuno you shouldn't play with bombs, they could back fire. Hiryo Shoten Ha!"

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!" BOOOMMMM

"And we have lift off. Hey guys lets get to class." Ranma and group walk away toward Furinkan, everyone else is in shock. The common thought is [No way did Ranma do that to the principal. Now we are free; no detention today.] RING "No we're late!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 8:02 am and 10,000 meters above Furinkan

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"God damn you Saotome the Big Kahuna will return. I will shave you bald, steal the pigtailed girl from you, and give her a proper hair cut. I will make you respect me. I will have my venge..."WHAM!!

"Welcome to Hawaii Air Flight #106 nonstop to Hawaii with a slight detour around the North Pole to avoid a major storm system, it's a good thing in here not outside because it's cold out there. So sit back and relax for the next eight hours."

"MMMMMMMMMMmmmMMMMMM" translation "Get me down from here."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Somewhere else in the air with the less than friendly skies

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Let go of me you pervert." Wham Wham

"My love your gentle caresses are signs of your love and thanks for protecting you from the foul white monster sent by the foul sorcerer Soatome to separate us."

Wham "Kuno you idiot, that was the gaijins Americans space shuttle."

"Nye fair Akane it was a demon sent by Soutome to."

"Look out Kuno we're about to hit that man in the gray suit." Smash

"AAAHHHH" Wham! A man crawls from the crater and is smoking a little bit.

"What hit me? Who ever did that shall feel the wrath of Jadeite!"

"Who dares assault the most righteous Blue Thunder of Furinkan High. For you shall be defeated by my vast, powers and I shall then date the fair Akane and fierce pigtailed girl. With them by my side forever, we will bare many strong young Samurai and conquer the..." WHOOSH

"KUNO NO BAKA!!" *To keep this fic at the R rating the following scene can not be described in detail. To be fair a short description is, Akane unknowingly becomes the first human to break super Saiyjin level 2. The resulting violence would have killed anyone about ten times over. This is Kuno as he has been beaten so many times, he is rendered quiet unable to chase his favorite targets for about a month. Akane also masters the ancient art of stuffing a living person into a simple soda can. *

"Sugoi never have I seen such uncontrolled aggression and temper she will make a perfect wacko err youma." Jediete is drooling at Akane. Akane gets angry.

"Why is it I attract all the insane ones."

"I'm not lusting after you I just need your help tracking down a very dangerous person. My life and everyone's life is in danger."

"Sure I will help you it is a martial artist's duty to help the innocent. What does this person look like? (Now Ranma this will show you who the real fighter is. I will prove that I don't need you. Saffron, Kirin, Toma, and all the rest are just flukes; I am a great martial artist real I am.)

"The person who I'm looking for is a good hand to hand fighter and even better with a big broadsword, and yells out an attack called "Dragon's Fire Blast". He probable has a pigtail and black hair and insults people he's fighting. Also changes sex with water."

"Yes, I know who you're talking about this person sounds like my baka fiancée, Ranma Soatome, at least all the parts, but the sword part."

"Thank you, Akane, is it. Now you can help me one more way by helping me defeat your idiot fiancée." (Yes finally I will get my revenge on Soatome, for I have waited over a thousand years and suffered greatly to get revenge on him.)

"Anything to show up that perverted, womanizing idiot."

"Good this won't hurt a bit."

"What won't hurt a bit and where did you get that black crystal." Zap

"Hhhmmm she will not be enough to fight Soatome. Anyone who told Queen Beryl to screw herself and survived is some one who needs to be taken care of slowly and carefully because I will only get one chance. Well this idiot may not be much, but he could be good cannon fodder." Zap "Now to return and plan."

------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

8:04 Nerima

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright Ami what does your computer say about that reading now?"

"Rei my Mercury Computer has analyzed the reading and correlating all known variable and factoring in.."

"Ami Japanese, Ami Japanese, speak plainly Ami."

"Alright Reeii, what I found is there is not just one Silver Millennium source there are six."

"What six how can that be!? That's impossible your computer read only one before!"

"Rei calm down. Good, now as I was saying there are six Silver Millennium sources are gathered in one area and another group of high unknown energy sources scattered throughout Nerima."

"Ami-san lets go to where the six sources are and lets transform so we can be ready."

"Hai Hotaru-chan, lets henshin."

"Mercury Crystal Power MAKE UP"

"Mars Crystal Power MAKE UP"

"Saturn Crystal Power MAKE UP"

------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Juuban 8:00 am

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ahhh my one day off a year when the time stream closes itself off to rest and repair. I get 24 hours to do everything I want to and I do not have to worry about someone sneaking through the gate. I am glad Uranus and Neptune are at school. They would freak at seeing me actually relaxing, especially in this purple two piece. Aaahhh the sun feels great and Michiru blend of ice tea is good. With a beautiful day like this what can go wrong. What is that noise?" Pluto listens off in the difference.

"Come back here pervert! He groped me! Come on girls kill this little troll. WHAT A HAUL!" GLOMP

"Pretty lady glad to see Happy, What pretty darlings you have and all the better to steal. What a haul! What a haul! I've got a Bikini! I've got a Bikini!" We see Setsuna's face full of emotion: surprise, shock, realization, anger, embarrassment, and anger again.

"I am going to kill that that that Happosai! I am going to rip at perverted old freak apart! PLUTO CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!!!!"

"Look a Sailor Senshi. Maybe she will help us. There is a monster attacking us. Please help us?!"

" I will help you hunt down that perverted old man! Women I call on all of you to help me destroy that perverted creature; are you with me."

"Yaahaa."

"I said are you with me!!"

"YAAAHHHAAA!! CRUSH THE PERVENT!! KILL THE LECH!! DESTROY THE EVIL ONE!! CHARGE!!"

"What the?" Happosai looks over his shoulder and sees a huge mob of women chasing him with Pluto in the lead brandishing her Time Staff. Pluto is also describeing what she would do with it when she catches him. "I better get out of here with my silky darlings." Happy runs like his life depend on it because it does.

------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

8:15 am Tendo Dojo (After a few phone calls.)

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So let me get this straight my Ranchan is possessed by a demon and you are planning to either free him kill him. (If his cute fiancée frees him. He will marry me.) Ukyo drifts off into a dream of restaurants and little kids.

"Ahya Shampoo free Airen from demon. (Free my husband from the foul demon that inhabits his noble self. Note to self-next time I see Stick Boy run him over with bike because of his bad poetry. Now to free my husband and drag him back to China.) Shampoo drifts off into her dream of Ranma cooking for her and her pounding Mousse all day long for annoying her for so long.

"Ranma-sama must be freed from the pigtailed demon and be allowed to show his gratitude to me." (Ranma-sama must be free to help me carry on the noble Kuno line.) Kodachi dreams of err never mind. Some things are better left unknown for the sake of the reader's sanity.

"Let's go free my lost son. So he can marry.. err So he can show his gratitude to everybody."

"Yes lets free son-in-law of this supposed demon." ( and marry Shampoo.)

Girls: "Let's free him!" Guys: "Let's kill him!"

"Charge on to Furinkan and victory over Soatome.. errr the demon. For I have seen hell because of him."

"Yaaa!! Charge!!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

8:40 am Furinkan High

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiroshi whispers "ahhh, Ranma look at that dust cloud coming from that way."

Ranma whispers "What dust cloud, Hiroshi. Oh, that one it looks like it's from the Tendo Dojo."

"Ranma, there is another one coming from out from Juuban." Sayuri whispers to Ranma.

"WHAT?! Sayuri don't be kidding about something like that! Oh no your not, are you?" Sayuri shakes her head.

"Ranma we don't need to look for them in Juuban. There are three on the roof over there." Daisuke says. Ranma sees three Senshi on the roof of a nearby building.

"Who did I piss off for a life like this. What did I do to deserve this. Why me?! Why me?!" Ranma starts smashing his head into the desk. The whole class sweat drops.

"Sensei can we take Ranma to the Nurse, he having a nervous break down."

"Sure if you bring a lollipop back."

"Sure Hinako Sensei we will. Come on lets get Ranma out of here."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Chapter 4

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Sailor Moon belongs to Nauko Takeuchi.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Timeline notes:

In the Prologue Ranma has just had his run in with the cursed springs of Jusankyo and visited the quiet peaceful village of the Chinese Amazons. There he met Xian Pu (Shampoo) the village champion and got the kiss of death.

Chapter One and beyond it will be six months after Phoenix Mountain and the failed wedding attempt. In Sailor Moon, it has been six months after the battle with Galaxia and the subsequent aftermath.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

** means signs means sounds

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Knights of a Silver Moon Chapter 5

------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

8:40 am Furinkan High

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiroshi whispers "ahhh, Ranma look at that dust cloud coming from that way."

Ranma whispers "What dust cloud, Hiroshi. Oh, that one it looks like it's from the Tendo Dojo."

"Ranma, there is another one coming from out from Juuban." Sayuri whispers to Ranma.

"WHAT?! Sayuri don't be kidding about something like that! Oh no your not, are you?" Sayuri shakes her head.

"Ranma we don't need to look for them in Juuban. There are three on the roof over there." Ranma sees three Senshi on the roof of a nearby building.

"Who did I piss off for a life like this. What did I do to deserve this. Why me?! Why me?!" Ranma starts smashing his head into the desk. The whole class sweat drops.

"Sensei can we take Ranma to the Nurse, he having a nervous break down."

"Sure if you bring a lollipop back."

"Sure Hinako Sensei we will. Come on lets get Ranma out of here."

--------------------------------------------------------------------- 

9:00 am Furinkan High Roof

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ranma are you all right now?"

" Hai Yuka I'm all right now. It's just I wanted find the Senshi first. So we could plan on how to approach them, but I guess now is a good time as any."

"So Ranma why don't we approach them now and get it over with?"

"Because Hiroshi I still haven't gotten this fiancée mess cleared up yet. Imagine what Colonge or Happosai would do if they got ahold of the Imperial Silver Crystal and found a way to use it. Now Hiroshi go to the edge and watch the group coming out of Juuban. Daisuke get in a ready position near Hiroshi should he need some back up and you have permission to transform if threatened. Yuka watch the group coming from the Tendos and Sayuri you take cover near Yuka and protect her. Gosunkugi use your magic and do a passive scan of the three Senshi. All of you alert me if any of them look hostile and give numbers and estimates." (Kami-sama I have a feeling it is going to be one of those days.)

"Hai Captain"

--------------------------------------------------------- 

Approaching Furinkan High

--------------------------------------------------------

"Come back here pervert! Dead Scream" Pluto yells out. "In the name of the distant planet Pluto I shall punish you for your perverted way and for ruining my day off!! So say Sailor Pluto!!"

Whole mob. "That's right in the name of the women's league of Juuban we shall punish you!!"

"Only if you catch me first. Catch me if you can for I am the Gingerbread err… the Founder of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts. So catch me if you can."

(Wait, Founder of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts, that's Ranma's school. I wonder how he is doing? I have been meaning to checkup on him and make sure he isn't doing anything that could screw with the time stream. What are the chances of that happening, just about the same as him finding his old team and waking them up.) "Come back here lech."

------------------------------------------------------------ 

Approaching Furinkan High

------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on Saotome old friend. We must hurry to free your son so he may marry."

"Yes Tendo lets do it."

"SOUN AND GENMA'S OPERATION FREE RANMA" Everyone sweat drops.

"Hiba-chan what two idiots on. Did Hiba-chan give idiots mind warp powder?"

"No great grand daughter those two are in their own world."

"What world is that great grandmother?"

"Shampoo honey the same one Kodachi is in Delusionville."

"What did you say peasant. For the Black Rose does not take insults lightly."

"Ahya psyco girl shut up."

"How dare you speak to me you ill mannered Amazon hore." Kodachi pulls out her ribbon.

"Shampoo will beat you ribbon girl and then rescue airen." Shampoo pulls out her sword.

"Hey Sham-chan care for some help in beating her up." Ukyou pulls out her Spatula.

"How dare you threaten my beloved Shampoo! DIE!!" Mousse does a hidden weapons special.

Genma steps between Shampoo and Kodachi. He pushes both of them away from each other. "Now girls calm down we must rescue my ungrateful boy and see he is married."

"You dare grope my darling Shampoo! YAAAA!" I knew you were low, but you're as bad as the freak. First my childhood, now groping women. Die!!

You grope Amazon warrior you now die."

"Peasants who fondle nobles must die."

"Genma because of you and your Ranma I have seen hell. Now I shall send you to it as you did me." Ryoga pulls out his umbrella.

"Saotome for the honor of the Anything Goes School I must prevent you from harming innocent and sweet young ladies." Demon head attack by Soun.

Every one advances on Genma brandishing their favorite weapon.

"What I just wanted to stop the fight and rescue my son. Ahhhh Not there. Not there either. Shampoo if I promise Ranma to you will you let me go!?"

"WHAT!? DIE!!"

"AHHHHHH"

Genma runs towards Furinkan High with everyone behind him. Brandishing their weapons of choice and screaming for Ranma's or Genma's head or both.

------------------------------------------------- 

Roof close to Furinkan High 

------------------------------------------------ 

So Mercury where are the six people now?"

"They are on the roof of the school. They are also splitting into three groups. Maybe they are trying to flank us. Wait all of the energy sources are gathering and coming this way. There is also an evil source that I never have seen before also approaching from Juuban."

"Mercury-san, Mars-san?"

"Not now Saturn-chan. Mars and I are trying to pin point where all the energy sources are going." Saturn watches the two dust clouds close on the school.

-------------------------------------------- 

Approaching Furinkan High 

------------------------------------------- 

"DEAD SCREAM" BOOOMMM

"Missed me" BOOMM "Missed me again. Your too young to catch Happosai. I am over 200 years old and your only twenty, way to young to catch me."

"Oh ya! How about this you twisted gnome. DEAD SCREAM RAPID FIRE!!" KA-BOOM!! Happosai jumps over a wall as Pluto fires reducing the wall to its basic atoms.

"Good shot, not hahahaha." Happy runs further and realize he is in the Furinkan High courtyard and stops dead in his tracks.

"Master save me!"

"Genma?"

------------------------------------------- 

Approaching Furinkan High

-------------------------------------------

"Pandaman come back here. Shampoo will teach you not to grope amazon warrior." Genma runs faster.

"How dare you molest my dear Shampoo. For that your will die." Genma runs very fast.

"Peasant I Kodachi have decided to spare your life if you become my guinea pig for my experiments. ohohohohohoh!"

"AHHHHH" Genma hits and breaks the speed of light. Genma sees the entrance to Furinkan high and sees a certain pervert.

"Master save me!"

"Genma?"

---------------------------------------- 

Furinkan High roof 

----------------------------------------

"Ranma I have a report on the Juuban group. One lech and fifty angry women."

"That's not so bad Hiroshi."

"Oh Ranma add one pissed off Pluto. Who just blew away the back wall of the school."

"Ranma the whole crew is coming through the entrance and they look like they are ready to fight."

"Ranma the senshi are moving."

"Everyone fall back to the edge of the roof and be ready to transform out of site if it comes to a fight."

"Gotcha Ran-chan."

-------------------------------------- 

Roof near Furinkan High 

--------------------------------------

"Master mmmm mm."

"Genma?"

"Mars the evil source just ran in front of us."

"Mercury it is that small..(What is that thing?)..thing Huh Pluto is screaming at it and chasing it."

"Mercury-san those weird readings you were getting are coming from those people at the gate."

"Mercury lets go. Pluto and those innocent women are facing that evil creature. You saw that man call him master and that evil creature recognized him."

"Right Mars Sailors stand together." Mercury, Mars, and Hotoru jump from the roof and make their way toward Pluto.

------------------------------- 

Furinkan High roof 

-------------------------------

"Ranma the senshi are moving towards Pluto. What are we waiting for lets go help the senshi. The others are forming behind the lech."

"Yuka calm down we don't know what will happen yet."

-------------------------------- 

Courtyard 

--------------------------------

"Give over the old man in the name of Sailor Pluto."

(Sailor Pluto the same as the Silver Millennium Pluto hhmmm could be. If this is the case, the Imperial Silver Crystal may still exist with it we amazons could become invincible. If we could get a hold of her time staff, make us the most powerful force in the universe, and repay the Silver Millennium an old debt for what they did.)

(Sailor Pluto as in the Sailor Senshi. Nine beautiful to show my affections to what rich hunting grounds will it be.)

"What does too too short skirted tramp want with lech. He our.."

"Who are you calling a tramp, bimbo. We are the Sailor Senshi on behalf of Mercury, Saturn, and Mars we shall punish you in the name of the Moon we punish you for allying with evil."

"Who are you calling a bimbo, slut at least I don't look like some mans fantasy. That little compact must get all the men to go wild."

"Mercury-san are you all right?" Mercury's head is bowed and she looks up. Her face, which is normal quiet and kind looking, is twisted in a horrorable mask of pure anger.

"Howww dare you! WE FIGHT FOR LOVE AND JUSTICE! AT LEAST I DRESS LIKE A GIRL. NOT SOME CROSSDRESSING...."

"What wrong did Ukyo hit to close to the mark. Come here and I will make sure no man will look at you again. Everyone with me. We can't let some short-skirted tramps walk into our ward and tell us what to do. Ryouga stop bleeding on the ground and get up. How would Akane react if she saw you on the ground."

"Akane!? Yes your right I can't betray Akane. I am Ryouga Hibiki and I will crush you on behalf of Nerima. I will kill you." Sweet drops all around. "What?"

"I will not let you hurt my friends. On behalf of the Silent planet Saturn, I will defeat you."

------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Furinkan High roof

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ranma what are we going to do?"

(Decision time captain, I now have to make a choice. Do I back the senshi who were my friends in the Silver Millennium. Princess Serenity, she was the one who forced me to look around me and made me laugh with her innocence. Pluto who I talk to for hours at a time and who understood the loneliness of command. Mercury who tutored me and taught me what having a family was. Saturn who wasn't afraid of me changing into a girl and becoming my first friend there. Mars, short-tempered Mars who took pot shots every chance she got. Just because I landed on her and called her pyro. Uranus because I mistook her for a guy. She was always after me with that sword. Do I side with my pop and fiancées? Akane the woman I like. Pop who took me on that training trip. Who taught me the nekoken, cursed springs, more fiancées than I can count, and his sending me to the Moon. Kasumi who treats me like a brother. Mr. Tendo who took me into his home. Ucchan no Ukyo who was/is my friend. The moneymaker, Nabiki who uses me to keep the Tendo household afloat.

Or do I just stay neutral?)

"Everyone I choose to…………

---------------------------------------------

End of Chapter 5

-----------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Sailor Moon belongs to Nauko Takeuchi. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Timeline notes:

In the Prologue Ranma has just had his run in with the cursed springs of Jusankyo and visited the quiet peaceful village of the Chinese Amazons. There he met Xian Pu (Shampoo) the village champion and got the kiss of death.

Chapter One and beyond it will be six months after Phoenix Mountain and the failed wedding attempt. In Sailor Moon, it has been six months after the battle with Galaxia and the subsequent aftermath.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

** means signs means sounds

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Knights of a Silver Moon Chapter 6

------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

9:30 am Furinkan High

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bets place your bets. Who is going to win the Sailor Senshi or our very own Nerima Wrecking Crew? When will Ranma show up to save everyone?"

"Ranma, Nabiki can make money at anything can't she?"

"Hiroshi, Nabiki can money on anything but she uses it to support the household or she thinks it will be fun."

"So what is the decision Ranma who do we side with?"

"Neither we stay neutral we have friends on both sides and it wouldn't feel right fighting friends. If innocents are endangered it is our primary task to protect them. Remember our oath as Knights of Selene."

"Right Ranma. So what do we do?"

"Well first Yuka and Dai will position them selves to cover the mob of women behind the senshi. The martial artists will most likely not notice them and Gos back them up with a few wall spells to cover the women when they run. Also, cover the senshi if they retreat, but don't be seen by either side especially by Nabiki. Sayuri and Hiroshi you are with me if we need to break up the fight be ready with your special attacks. Ready?" Nodding of heads. "Oh if any of you see the lech consider him endangering the innocent. Good then henshin!"

"DRAGON GUARDIAN POWER MAKE UP" Ranma's broadsword 'Dragon's Bane' appears and glows as he shouts out. Two dragons appear over Ranma's shoulders made up of fire, wind, water, and lighting flow across him, going down his arms and legs creating his full plate armor. The armor is colored silver with a silver head ban. Dragon's Bane is a broadsword with a golden handle with a dragon design encircling the crossguard. Finally, a red gem is in the pommel of the sword.

"MAGIS GUARDIAN POWER MAKE UP" Gos staff appears in his hand and the clear orb on the top flashes and different colored streams of light launch from it encircling him Creating red color robes. The staff is a straight dark wood with a clear orb sitting on the top.

"LION GUARDIAN POWER MAKE UP" Hiroshi's broadsword 'Lion's Fury' appears and glows as he shouts out. Two lions appear over Hiroshi's shoulders made up of fire, wind, water, and lighting flow across him, going down his arms and legs creating his full plate armor. The armor is colored silver with a silver head ban. Lion's Fury is a broadsword with a golden handle with a lion design encircling the crossguard. Finally, a green gem is in the pommel of the sword.

"TIGER GUARDIAN POWER MAKE UP" Sayuri's sword 'Tiger's Vengeance' appears and glows as she shouts out. Two tigers appear over Sayuri's shoulders made up of fire, wind, water, and lighting flow across her, going down her arms and legs creating her full plate armor. The armor is colored silver with a silver head ban and a silver ban holding her hair in a ponytail. Tiger's Vengeance is a sword with a golden handle with a tiger design encircling the crossguard. Finally, a deep blue gem is in the pommel of the sword.

"EAGLE GUARDIAN POWER MAKE UP" Daisuke's longbow appears and glows as he shouts out. Two eagles appear and spread their feathers over him. Creating a silver colored leather vest and silver pants. With silver head ban and and silver gaultlents. The bow is made of silver with three gems set in it, a red, white, and purple.

"HAWK GUARDIAN POWER MAKE UP" Yuka's longbow appears and glows as she shouts out. Two hawks' appear and spread their feathers over her. Creating a silver colored leather vest and silver pants. With silver head ban and silver arm guards. The bow is made of silver with three gems set in it, a green, white, and blue.

"Lets move out."

------------------------------------------------- 

Courtyard entrance 

-------------------------------------------------

"I am the amazon war leader so follow my lead got it."

"Ahya Shampoo got it great grandmother. Shampoo don't think anyone else accept. Mousse follow elder for Shampoo right."

"Anything for you darling Shampoo."

"Hey what is in it for me if I help fight? It's not like you can change my name."

"We amazons have our ways and if need be I can convince him to change your name."

"I agree old ghoul, you get the old freak to change my name I will fight."

"Agreed Tarou."

"I just know this is Ranma's fault. God damns you Ranma! Prepare to die!"

"Kodachi these may be more people Ranma's old man engaged him to, so lets clean house." said Ukyo.

"The Black Rose agrees lets take these tramps down so I can be with my Ranma-sama."

"Happy I promise you every amazon will send you one pair of underwear if you fight." (That's male underwear, but you don't need to know that.)

"Hachacha you got yourself a deal Cologne. We will fight these women right boys."

"Right all mighty master!"

Whispered "Saotome this our chance to be free of the master."

"Right Tendo we just have to help the master along."

"Now that is settled. Happy do what you do best grope and fondle the girls. No not them those girls, the senshi. Chief, great granddaughter, Kodachi attack the short black haired with the staff. She shouln't be too much trouble. When she is taken out, go after the blue headed one with the compact. Saotome and Tendo aim for the blue haired one. Tarou, Hibiki, Mousse trash that one in the red suit and high heels. I will take care of Pluto. Now line up and move out."

---------------------------------- 

Backside of courtyard 

----------------------------------

"Sailors be on your guard it looks like the are planning to move."

"Right Pluto, my scans show that they are preparing some weird energy."

"It is called Ki Mercury, highly trained martial artist can uses it."

"How do they use it?"

"Not now Mercury here they come!" Pluto swings her staff around and fires off a Dead Scream to counter Cologne's ki blast. Mars uses a Flame Snipe to incinerate Ryouga's bandanas. Mercury uses her fog to hide from Genma and Soun. Hotoru uses her Silence Wall to block spatulas and pens.

----------------------------------- 

roof

-----------------------------------

"SATURN"

"Gos shut up. I know you care about her so do I. if you get distracted you are no good to her or us. If it gets too serious, I will stop it. We may just need to let them work out some anger."

"Sorry sir, but"

"Gos drop it; she is the one who can level the planet. You and I could maybe could do two or three city blocks."

"Alright."

"Gos wall now"

"On it. Power of infinite wind gather to protect those who do not battle. Let no harm come to them. WIND WALL!"

"Ranma they are clearing out. Oh no Pluto saw a spatula hit the wall and bounce off, so did Cologne."

"Thanks Dai."

"Excuse me how are you and what are you doing here." Ranma turns and sees Nabiki. "Ah, I am called Dragon we are here to make sure no one is harmed."

"Oh, moa could be harmed especially if I am around you Ranma. We need to discuss this later Hiroshi, Daisuke, Sayuri, Yuka, Gosuki." Each one winces as their name is called. "Now move aside so I can watch."

"How did you know?"

"Quiet simple my dear Ranma. Genma's story about you being possessed by a demon, my assistants' story about you putting the Principal into orbit, nice one by the way, and I have been standing there for five minutes while you were using your names." Face faults. "I take it you know the senshi?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

"There is hope for you yet Ranma-kun."

---------------------------------------- 

Courtyard battlefield

----------------------------------------

Happy is living up to his nickname. He is bouncing around groping and fondling anything vaguely female.

---------------------------------------- 

Saturn's battle 

----------------------------------------

Saturn keeps up the Silence Wall while Kodachi, Ukyo, and Shampoo keep attacking.

"Shampoo keep hitting with sword, but sword don't hit."

"Sham-chan she must have some sort of ki shield. If we keep hitting the shield she should run out of ki and get tired, then we have her."

"You may not be of noble blood Ukyo, but you are true samurai. Even the chinese bimbo."

Shampoo and Ukyo(Must not kill, she is an ally. Afterwards!)

"Please stop I don't want to hurt you."

"You made your mistake when you challenged the Black Rose. ohohohohoh Now you must pay for your transgression. THOUSAND BLOWS"

------------------------------ 

Mercury's battle 

------------------------------

Soun and Genma are still stumbling around in the fog."

"Where is she Saotome?"

"I don't know Tendo this blasted fog hides everything."

"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION"

"YAAA MY HAIR!!" Soun dodges the attack except for the back part of his hair. WHAM

"I got her Soun, but when did she grow a moustache and get so big."

"Saotome it me you are holding."

"Sorry Tendo it is the fog, but you do have nice arms."

"SAOTOME!!"

"Just kidding Tendo."

Laughter/giggling "Why don't you two just go to your dwelling. I don't want to irreparably harm you."

"Huh" Blank expression on the two intelligent masters of anything goes.

Sigh "Go home. Give up. I don't to hurt you."

"Never we don't know when to give up."

---------------------------------------- 

Mars's battle 

---------------------------------------

"MEOTOR KICK" Mars jumps out of the way.

"FIRE SOUL" Mars fires at Ryoga

"SHI SHI HODOKEN" "FIST OF THE WHITE SWAN"

"AHHHH" Ryoga meet fire.

"YAHHHH" Mars is hit in the chest by the hodoken and in the ribs by the white swan throwing her back.

----------------------------------- 

Pluto's battle 

-----------------------------------

"So you call yourself Pluto. You can't defeat me I have 3000 years of amazon techniques to help me. Only the Pluto of the Silver Millennium could and you are not her."

"Child you maybe old, but I am the Pluto of the Silver Millennium. For harboring that lowsome creature, I will defeat you."

"Ah, but now you don't have Queen Serenity or the Moon Kingdom helping you. For we amazons remember your crime and that of the Moon."

"What you see as a crime is not what the rest saw it as. Be glad our armies didn't crush your whole nation, witch."

"For that I will kill you."

"CHESTNUTS ROASTING OVER AN OPEN FIRE" Pluto counters by spinning her staff and jumping back.

"You are as good as the stories say."

"Just go home and forget we exist."

"Never, too look have we waited. Over one thousand years we couldn't fulfill our blood oath. Now we can complete it. SPLITTING CAT HAIRS" There are over twenty Colognes now circling Pluto.

(Must concentrate this has to be just right.)

"Sweetums" Happosai returns his attention to his original target.

(What!?) "TEMPERAL FLUX"

"AHHHHHHH" WHOM Happosai gets hit with Pluto attack and just folds in on himself disappearing."

" What did you do to him?"

"He is gone." Pluto calaspes.

"Now you die." (What is that sound? A tidal wave here.) "AHHHHH"

---------------------------------- 

Roof

----------------------------------

"Nabiki as much as you must like seeing martial artist battles this one is getting out of hand."

"Ranma-kun just let it go. This happens all the time and you know it. No one is going to get killed."

"Just like what happened to the old freak?"

"He doesn't count."

"I don't care. Sayuri use it. Hiroshi grab Saturn, Sayuri grab Mars, and I will grab Pluto and Mercury, then fall back to the pit. Yuka use your holy arrow on Tarou when he changes and Dai nail Kodachi's ribbon and Ukyo's big spatula."

"TIDAL FLUX" Sayuri blue gem glows and a huge wave hits all the combatants. Also resident Jusankyo victims got a free change."

"Now move!"

"Flame Arrow" The arrows cuts through Kodachi's ribbon and melts the shaft on Ukyo's spatula.

"Holy Arrow" Tarou is raging in Minotaur form and is hit by the arrow paralyzing him for a few minutes.

Ranma and group sweep down and carry off the senshi. Varies animals and humans are left in a devastated courtyard fuming with sirens heard in the distance.

------------------------------- 

Classroom 

-------------------------------

"Hinako-sensei can we go home due to the leveling of part of the school."

"No the school board has said that school will no longer be cancel due to major martial artist battles and this counts. Now sit down and repeat in English 'The principal is a fruit cake and idiot.' Why are laughing it is a perfectly good sentence." 

-------------------------------

End of Chapter 6.

----------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Sailor Moon belongs to Nauko Takeuchi.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Timeline notes:

In the Prologue Ranma has just had his run in with the cursed springs of Jusankyo and visited the quiet peaceful village of the Chinese Amazons. There he met Xian Pu (Shampoo) the village champion and got the kiss of death.

Chapter One and beyond it will be six months after Phoenix Mountain and the failed wedding attempt. In Sailor Moon, it has been six months after the battle with Galaxia and the subsequent aftermath.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

** means signs means sounds

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Knights of a Silver Moon Chapter 7

------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Abandoned building

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gos, how are they?"

"Saturn is just tired form holding her Silence Wall for so long and is sleeping. Mercury was knocked out by the wave and should come too soon. Mars is out cold with at least bruised ribs and will be out for a while, even after I healed them. Pluto, I do not even know what is wrong with her?"

"I know what happened to Pluto, guys. It is one of her forbidden powers."

"What forbidden powers?" asked Yuka.

"As she told me once there are five forbidden powers or attacks. The price varies from death to being unconscious for a day."

Mercury starts to wake. "Ahhh what happened?"

"Easy Lady Mercury. We are sorry to have hit you with the attack." Sayuri pleads.

"What? Who? Where?"

"Lady you and the others are safe. We got you out of the battle zone. You are the first to awaken." Yuka helps Mercury sit up.

Mercury opens here eyes and sees six concerned faces. The inside of the building looks like a gothic cathedral. "Who are you? What happened?" Ranma approaches the group. Mercury stands up with help from the other knights. She sees the other senshi lying on mats resting.

"Everyone leave her alone. I will talk to her." People wonder off and look busy while listening.

"Who are you?"

"My Lady of Mercury I am Ranma Saotome of the Knights of Selene, Order of the Dragon, and commander of the fifth group." Ranma bows to his knees.

(Who is he and why the bowing. Lady this, Lady that. That is only used in royal court. Like in England, Japan, or the Moon. The moon, six silver millennium signatures, there are six people in armor and weapons. Could those six reading be the same six that I see here.)

Ranma says, "By the look on your face you figured out we are from the Silver Millennium, right."

"How did you guess?"

"Lady Mercury I could tell by the look of realization on your face."

"Alright, but why do you keep calling me Lady Mercury?"

"I call you Lady because that is how you and the rest of the senshi were to be addressed on the moon in public. Just as you addressed each of the knights by Sir."

"Another question. Where are we at?"

"You and the other three senshi are in one of our fallback points. Where we are is in a small forest about eight kilometers from the edge of Nerima."

"Mercury-san where we?" Saturn walks up to the two people.

"Saturn-chan it is alright. I don't think these people will harm us." Mercury whispers.

"Of course Mercury-san, Ranma-oneechan wouldn't hurt us." Saturn smile at Ranma.

"Oneechan??" Mercury face faults and the other knights snicker.

"I know some floors that need washing. Now who will volunteer." The room clears except for the four Senshi and Ranma. "Now, Saturn how do you remember me?"

"Easy when all the people would pick on me I would remember you standing up for me in the palace on the moon."

"They still pick on you now?" (If they are picking her maybe volunteering to do a martial arts demonstration at her school is in order. Moko Takabishi time kids. Heh )

"Hai, oneechan. Why are you a guy now not a girl?" *Splash* Laughter can be heard in the air. Mercury whips out her computer and starts muttering about mass to energy conversion. Saturn is stifling a giggle. Ranma just sighs.

"Now then since Lady Pyro and Pluto are going to be out for a while. Let us sit down and I have a feeling you both have some questions."

"Who are you and what were the knights? What was that thing Pluto was chasing? Who were those people that attacked us? How do you turn into the female sex."

"Well the best way to do this is this." Ranma powers down, returning to his Chinese cloths. "Now I am Ranma Saotome Heir to the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts. As for who the knights were, we were next step down from the senshi in power. We were the commanders of the moon armies and protectors of the Silver Millennium. As to whom Pluto was chasing was a perverted 300-year-old martial artist by the name of Happosai. The people you fought were most of the residential martial artists and I turn into a girl because of a curse."

"Onee-chan can you tell Ami-san your story so she can remember?" Saturn does a cute face that would break anyone and cause Azusa Shiotori to go into diabetic shock.

"Hai just turn it off." Saturn smiles sweetly.

"Well my story starts with my being taken from home at the age of six to train me in martial arts. Ah, Mercury what are you doing with your computer?"

"Just recording the story so the others can hear it."

"OK?!" Ranma speaks about the Nekoken. Ami is shocked and frowns. Hotaru holds her glaive tight and mumbles about a certain father and needing glaive practice. The multiple fiancées, the Nerima Wrecking Crew, the Amazons, and all the rest of his life." To say Mercury and Hotaru are shocked is the understatement of the Millennium.

"Ranma-san I find this fascinating, but what does this have to do with you and the others being these knights?"

"After Jusankyo my baka father played around with a magic scroll that sent me to the Silver Millennium. After getting straighten out and out of the hospital,..

"What do you mean out of the hospital?"

"Well when I came through the Time Gates I rammed in to Pluto knocking her into Uranus and fell on Mars. Uranus was the first to get up and asked what I was doing here. I called her an uncute, undersexed, and built like a brick tomboy. Uranus pulled out her sword and as she said later to fix the male problem in the room."

"Is that all oneeee-chan?"

"Alright I kind of called Mars a crazy fire flinging b&$#%. After being stabbed, fried, slashed, and blasted I was put in the hospital. As I was recovering, Queen Serenity decided to have me become a knight until Pluto could get me to the right time."

"Why couldn't she just send you back at once?"

"Ask Pluto, she may actually give you a complete answer."

"She was like that on the moon?"

"She was; there was an old expression if Pluto gives you a straight answer. It is the end of the world." Everyone laughs.

"I possible recall you from the moon, but no completely recollection. Could you tell us some more Ranma-kun, kudasai (please)?"

"Do you remember a cocky, arrogant person who couldn't keep his mouth shut if his life depended on it."

"Yes, I remember you! You were the one who I had to tutor. You are the single most stubborn man that I ever met." Mercury is smirking.

"What? I am not stubborn!" Mercury and Saturn glares at Ranma.

"Alright maybe I am a little. Fine! At least I didn't take a kingdom falling to pull my head out of a book!"

"YOU!! MERCURY AUQA RAPHASPDY" Ranma on ice. "Don't you ever dare talk about my home like that again Ranma!"

"Ami-san is Ranma onee-chan going to be all right?" Hotaru looks at an ice block containing one frozen knight.

"Yes Hotaru-chan, he will be alright I applied aversion therapy all the time when he spoke inconsiderately. Well lets check on the others." Mercury and Saturn walk off.

Ranma is still frozen in the middle of the room. (I see Mercury still has it. I wish she didn't. I hope someone comes soon. HELP)

------------------------------------------- 

(unknown place) 

-------------------------------------------

"Jadeite I am most displeased. You have failed to eliminate the knight or succeed in anything else. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I have not failed my lord. I learned that the knight is a Ranma Saotome and I have captured his fiancée and friend."

"Yes that is fine, but did you know that while you were converting them. The knights met with at least four senshi."

"Did you say knights as in plural?"

"Yes I did and there are six of them."

"Eep!"

"Jadeite I do not approve of my subordinates wetting themselves because of a little problem. Do not appear before me until you have something to report or have killed the knights any of them. Before you go clean up after yourself." The shadow snaps its fingers. Wham!! A mop and bucket fall on Jadeite.

"Sir that looks pretty heavy for a mop and bucket?"

"I took them from someone named Lawrence Hibiki from school called Souji Fu (cleaning Martial Arts) The broom is especially heavy. When I was about to finish him off he takes a step and disappears. This world is deferential strange."

------------------------------------ 

(Tendo Dojo) night is falling 

------------------------------------

Soun is pulling himself in the door. "Oh my Father where is Mr. Saotome? Oh did you get your hair cut?"

"Whhaaa Kasumi it is such a tragedy. The schools will never be joined." Thump! Nabiki drops the mallet.

"Nabiki, you shouldn't hit father with Akane's small mallet."

"Easy sis dad needs his sleep. He had a rough day and you can disarm the traps on our panties. The lech is probable will not be back." Nibiki explains the battle, leaving out Ranma's part. "Oh and Genma is not coming back for the night; he, Ryoga, Shampoo, Mousse, and Cologne are spending the night at the zoo. Tarou was taken by the SDF for national security. Animal control appeared at the scene when a concerned citizen called them. Cologne had to be tranquilized. Some biologist thinks she is an old monkey or the missing link. I just happened to mention that these animals are afraid of hot water." Nabiki eyes sparkle with hidden laughter.

"Oh Nabiki how could someone do such a terrible thing." Kasumi has a real smile not her normal one. "I better start dinner for the two of us and Ranma."

"I don't think Ranma is coming home tonight. I think he is staying with friends."

"My just the two of us and a quiet night. Should I call the ladies for poker?"

"Yes, what has it been six months. Lets see Mrs. Tsunkino, Mrs. Mizuno if she has the night off, Mrs. Aino, Mrs. Lum Moraboshi, and Mrs. Saotome. Won't this story knock them dead." *Now recruiting! If you are female and your family member is a super powered Heroine or Hero. We are looking for you, the Women's Support League.*

"I do believe that it will Nabiki. Oh I had better make dinner and snacks." Kasumi walks off to the kitchen.

---------------------------------- 

(Zoo lab) 

----------------------------------

"I tell you that thing in there has to be the missing link. It swears is a human female, but it can't be to become that small it would have to be at least two hundred years old. Thank god we drugged it again, it was saying that the Chinese Amazons would hunt us down for this insult. What Chinese Amazons, never heard of them? Lets begin the examine."

"Yes sir."

"It broken free. Oh dear lord it has broken free."

"Now I will show you what the punishment is for this insult. For I am Cologne, Matriarch of the Chinese Amazon." (Private note; get instant girl packet and splash Kuno. Also, apply Cats Tongue, that man is more annoying than Happy.) The lab techs and doctor; are pounded, smashed, and pasted into unrecognized piles. "Come Shampoo lets go home. This has been a wearying day."

---------------------------------- 

End of Chapter 7 

----------------------------------

OMAKE! OMAKE! OMAKE!

---------------------------------

Miss Adventures of Happy 

---------------------------------

"We located that angel Misato. What do we do?"

"Kill it Shinji. You to Rei, same Asuka."

"No pervert get a grab on me and lives. What do you say wonder girl?"

"I say rip him apart and use him as a baseball." Everyone: (Rei showing emotion!) People pass out mostly men. The women are routing.

Happpousai: "What a Haul! What a haul! Where ever you are Pluto thank you. No one to stop me and beautiful women are every where. What can stop me!" Three shadows cover him. "Uhho! Yaaaaaa!!!!"

"Gendo whats wrong?"

"This isn't in the scenario. HEEHHHAAAA This isn't in the scenario."

"Poor man he final snapped from the pressure. Take him away gentlemen." Four guys in white lab coats haul Gendo away in a straight jacket. "I need to have that annoying tree painted over."

---------------------------------- 

Seele Table

----------------------------------

"Gendo is no longer in charge of NERV."

"Yes this new Angel and Gendo going insane is not in the scrolls."

"Could the scrolls be wrong, could we be wrong."

Everyone: "Naaa"

"We shall continue with the present scenario. What can go wrong."

------------------------------------------------

Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Sailor Moon belongs to Nauko Takeuchi. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Timeline notes:

In the Prologue Ranma has just had his run in with the cursed springs of Jusankyo and visited the quiet peaceful village of the Chinese Amazons. There he met Xian Pu (Shampoo) the village champion and got the kiss of death.

Chapter One and beyond it will be six months after Phoenix Mountain and the failed wedding attempt. In Sailor Moon, it has been six months after the battle with Galaxia and the subsequent aftermath.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Knights of a Silver Moon Chapter 8

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Nephrites abandoned mansion

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Fiery light spilling forth. Consuming all in its path. SOLAR FLARE." WHOOSH

"Thanks Gos, but please tone down the fire mama." Ranma coughs out some smoke and looks a little charred.

"Ranma you stop sticking your foot in your mouth and I stop using my fire spells!"

"Geez, Hikaru what's your problem?!"

"You, we just met up with the senshi for less than a day and you already bring up Mercury's fall and destruction! You know how sensitive it is for her!"

"Yes I remember…..

************************************************* 

Flashback 

************************************************* 

Location: Luna, Royal Palace Date: Last year of the Silver Millennium *************************************************

A man busts through a pair of white double doors and through the crowd unannounced. "My queen Mercury has fallen to Beryl and her dark kingdom armies. Survivors are trying to make it here."

"Did Mercury's queen survive?"

"No your Highness reports from the refugees say she held off Beryl's forces while the evacuation was under way. They say she fell in combat as the last ships left." A single tear rolls down Serenity's face.

(So it begins. All the planets have fallen except Terra. All the elder senshi are dead, except for Pluto and she has retreated to the Gates of Time and Space.) Captain Erica, send orders to the sixth and ninth fleets and order the knights to dispatch two squads to rondivious with the refugee fleet. Alert the cities to start fortifying and mobilize the reserves. Luna will be the place where we stop Beryl. Saotome since you are listening. Crash You will tell Lady Mercury gentle, that her mother has fallen. Erica see that my orders are done."

"At once your Highness." Erica bows and leaves.

"Luna step forward."

"Yes Queen Serenity."

"How goes the negotiations with Terra?"

"The nations of Terra have agreed to the trade agreements you suggested, as for the alliance against Beryl and Metallia. They stated, "Beryl is a fellow ruler of Terra and they will not side against her. Neither will they side with her."

"Thank you Luna."(My last hope to stop Beryl is gone, but maybe the Silver Millennium can weaken Beryl enough so Terra has a chance to defeat her.)" Lord Apollo how goes the preparations for my daughter's coming of age ball."

"We will be ready …" Ranma walks out of the throne room and starts heading for the royal library.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

(Where is she? At this time of day she is studying these books, finding some new bit of info. There she is?) "Hey Mercury, how ya doing?"

"Hello Sir Ranma. I thought books were not your forte." Mercury has a small smile. Ranma starts to sweat.

"Ah not really … that is to say.. eh I was looking for you to tell you something."

"Are you here to ask me to the ball sir knight?" Mercury blushes and turns her head hiding the blush. Ranma is sputtering and sweating.

"Ah not that, I'm going with Lady Pluto?" Mercury looks hurt.

"Oh then can you leave me. I have much to cover before I retire for the day." Mercury moves to leave into the shelves.

"Please wait Mercury! This isn't about the ball. It cause ah I was wondering" Ranma's voice goes quiet to a whisper and he looks down "how well do you remember your mother cause I can't." Mercury stops and turns around.

"How well I know my mother?" Mercury whispers. "Ranma why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering, cause it don't matter."

"Ranma look at me." Mercury speaks in a soft, kind voice and Ranma lifts his head slowly. Mercury takes her hand and lifts his head further. She sees a tear run down Ranma cheek and she brushes it away. "We have known each other for three years now. I taught your how to live with our customs with Pluto and we became good friends, so please do not leave me out now."

"Mercury I don't want to tell ya, but your home fell. Beryl invaded and destroyed it. Your mother, Queen Nous of Mercury and Elder Mercury, fell in combat holding Beryl's forces off till her people could evacuate." Mercury starts to cry and sob. Ranma steps forward and raps his arms around her. Ranma shed a few tears for her.

************************************************* 

Present Time 

*************************************************

"Gos you're right. I should go apologize. What did I do with my mind?"

"What mind?"

"I think I liked you better when you were trying to nail a voodoo doll to me." Hikaru smirks. They start walking into the room Pluto and Mars are laid in.

"Magi-chan can we talk?"

"Sureure Saturn I would be honored. I mean I would love too." Hotaru and Hikaru walk out.

"Boy Gos can face down Malachite and kick his ass on the moon, but a weak little girl pays attention to him and he goes to mush. Huh who could understand women."

"Are you including me in that Sir Knight or am I exempt." Ranma turns around and see Mercury with her arms crossed over here chest.

"Uhhh your not a woman, your different." Mercury scowls at him. "That not what I mean I don't mean you have a figure of a boy," mutters "even if the hair does make you look like one." Mercury hears the comment.

"MERCURY AUQA RAPHASPDY! Ranma we need to come to a mutual understanding." Ranma is frozen from the hip down.

-------------------------------------------------------------- 

On the roof 

--------------------------------------------------------------

"So whats your name in this life Saturn?"

"Tomoe, Hotaru and yours Magi?"

"It's Gosunkugi, Hikaru."

"I am glad to meet you again and onee-chan. Having the Outers as parents is great, but I missed you and Ranma." Hotaru powers down and leans her head on Hikaru's shoulder and Hikaru raps his arm around her. Both watching the sun set.

"You know your friends might be getting worried."

"We do need to get going, but just a bit longer."

----------------------------------------------------------- 

Later in Juuban 

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Ami just smack me on the head when I don't think about what I am saying. I don't want to listen to another one of your lectures." All the knights and senshi are walking up the steps to the shrine. Ranma's carrying Pluto in his arms and Hiroshi and Daisuke are carrying Mars while Sayuri and Yuka watch on.

"Just like now."

"Yes just like now." Whap! Whap!

"How about Sayuri and I help Cap. I am sure everyone will be happy to pitch in. How about helping to teach him to keep that famous Saotome mouth of his close?" "Yep Dai and me will help."

"I not tall enough to hit him, but I can kick onee-chan in the leg."

"A good electric spell will help."

"What have I gotten myself into."

"Welcome to our humble temple. Have you come to pray or get a charm?"

"Grandpa it's Hotaru and me. Rei and Setsuna got hurt when we were in Nerima."

"Rei's hurt bring them inside at once! Ami you now where the first aid kit is, get it!" Everyone moves into the living quarters of the temple.

"I have the first aid kit."

"Thank you Ami-san. Yes lay Rei and the other woman on the futons." Hino starts to examine Rei. "Hmm Rei has some bruised ribs. What happened?"

"Well she and her friends were looking for us in Nerima and…"

"Nerima!? I told her that was a dangerous ward. What with the out of control martial artists and especially that Ranma Saotome. He and his father came here and spent the night in return for helping with temple work. In the morning they left and stole 10,000 Yen. By the way what is your name young man?"

"Ahhh it's ahhh.."

"Excuse me Grandpa Hino, how is Setsuna?"

"Right Mizuno-san, lets see? Hmmm as I can tell she is just fine. She is asleep. Well it is late so you are welcome to stay the night in my humble temple."

"Grandpa Hino doomo arigato (thank you very much) on behalf of my friends and I."

" Good good I will show you where you can sleep for the night. Tomoe-san you know where the phone is, so please show the others."

---------------------------------------------------

"Hello papa, mama I am with Rei and Setsuna at the temple. May I please stay the night?"

"Hotaru-chan sure, we will pick you up for school in the morning." *CLICK* "You know love Hotaru is gone for the night. What are we to do?"

"I think we can think of something Haruka."

-----------------------------------------------------

"Hello Tendo Dojo"

"Hey Nabs tell everyone that I will be gone for a while ok."

"Sure Ranma for 5,000 Yen and another 3 for the Nabs remark."

"Ugghhh sure Nabiki lets just say I owe you." "Sure Ranma I'll just put it on your tab."

"Thanks" *CLICK*

"Who was that Nabiki?"

"Ranma and he said he would be out for a while."

"Oh ok. Oh my! I do believe I have a royal flush. Does this mean I win."

"Luck"

"Not again."

"At least its not Nabiki."

"Heeyy!"

-------------------------------------------- 

Dark Throne Room 

-------------------------------------------

"Why do I have to mop the floor? This is a job for weaklings, not FOR JEDEITE, GREATEST GENERAL OF LORD" *BOOM*

"I said cleanup, not rant. The next lighting bolt won't be so gentle. Another thing when you mop, you don't stand in the water."

"ITTEE" Jadeite hair is standing on end, with the top tip burning. His eyes roll back into his head and falls face first. His finally thought is "This is no way to treat me before Christmas. CHRISTMAS! Santa Claws and his team, revenge is mine senshi and Ranma for all the humiliation."

------------------------------------------

OMAKE! OMAKE! OMAKE!

---------------------------------

Miss Adventures of Happy 

---------------------------------

Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and GaoGaiGar belongs to Sunrise Animation Inc. 

GGG is about a alien invasion of living machines called Zondars who uses a metal fruit and puts it on a human who has reached their lowest point in life transforming them into a Zondar. Zondars absorb mostly metal to create their giant bodies. The counterpart to the Zondars are GGG or Gutsy Geoid Guard. They are humans who built A.I. robots based of plans from the Lion or Galeon that came to Earth. Before reading this, my suggestion is **if you have not** watched this series go to Gutsy Geoid Guard web page at http://members.tripod.com/~Gaogaigar/ . A good summary can be found for the DVD set at this address [http://www.animeondvd.com/reviews/region2/yusha.htm][1] . Another good site is [][2]http://goshou.simplenet.com/GaoGaiGar/index.htm this one I recommend the most.

------------------------------

Tokyo GGG universe

------------------------------

"I am free free to plunder this world of its panties, bras, and o so lovely two pieces. No Evas with knives no damn AT Fields. No psychotic red heads trying to chop it off. Especially no alien invaders destroying themselves when I jump on them. Heh heh heh." Happosai bounces off the building he was standing on. While below everyone is sweat dropping at the obviously senile old man.

"Guy-neechan why is that man ranting? Everybody knows Eva is a cartoon." Say the ten-year-old boy with brown hair sticking out off to the side of his head.

"I don't know Mamoru-kun. How about we get you home so your parents don't get suspicious." Guy is a red-orange haired man about 5feet 10inches tall in a bikers suit sitting on a white motorcycle that looks like a white Ninja motorcycle.

"Alright Guy-neechan." They ride off down the street. 

-----------------------------

Zondar Base

-----------------------------

Pazada the Zondar computer is talking to the four members of the group.

"You fail again Penchinon. Why do you insist on attacking head on. GGG is prepared for your attacks."

"Master we must destroy the boy Mamoru. He is the gravest threat to us."

"Silence, leave us. Pizza, Primada stay." The other two Zondar teleport out of the room. "Good you two are my best agents. Find a human at his lowest point and convert him, but one who will be able to defeat GaoGaiGar."

"Yes Master Pazada we shall go at once."

---------------------------

Tokyo

---------------------------

"That man is the perfect target Pizza. He is radiating depression and sadness."(Author's note: No it is not Ryouga. He can not cross dimensions in this fic.) Primada and Pizza are observing from the shadows as the man is thrown out of the bar. On closer examination the man is about six feet tall with a prowrestler build with a wild maniac look in his eyes. Completing the look is an unkempt black hair and beard.

"Get out ya bum. Ya has been the boss don't like drunk has been wrestlers stinking up the bar." The bar tender kicks him off into the gutter for good measure. The wrestler just lays there crying and sobbing.

In the shadow Pizza and Primada continue to watch. "Primada are you sure he is the one you wish to chose."

"Yes he is the one. Have you not seen how he can defeat dozens of opponents in the ring. His skills are exceptional. In the past humans who have fighter skills have done best against that cursed GaoGaiGar."

"Than began, I will watch from the distance. No one will interfere this time." Pizza disappears.

Primada starts to twirl and comes out of the shadows and faces the man. How would you like to be able to wrestle again, all you need to do is wear this." She pulls out a purple device and moves to place it on his forehead. The man starts crawling backward in fear. "Why do you fear me this is the way you will prove you are the best and repays us for this gift." Primada causally swaggers forward.

"SWEETUM!" GLOMP!

"AHHH GET IT OFF OF ME! UH OH!"

"Happy Zonder." 

"I'm out of here!"

"PANTIES"

"Primada, you idiot primadana. Just one simple task and you turn a harmless old man into a Zonder. AN OLD MAN!. GGG will stop it in a second." Pizza disappears.

------------------------------

Two days later

------------------------------

"Zonder detected is sector three." 

"Where is it heading?"

"It is attacking,…. Wait a second confirming. This can't be right."

"What is it, Miss White?"

"Chief it is mumbling: "I can not believe this is happening" attacking a underwear factory."

"WHAT!!?" face fault off the third level. THUMP "ITTE!" Takahashi pose. " Mikoto Utsugi take the helicopter and prepare the Golden Hammer."

"Right." The red haired girl runs out of the command center and heads for the hanger bays.

"Guy launch!"

"Roger! Lets go Voltron force." A white lion flies out of the bay.

"Shishio that is the last time that you puts Guy into standby by running Voltron."

"It was a good idea at the time."

"Right Guys at the site. Start FINAL FUSION!!" Kotaro Taiga has a dramatic pose with his brown coat blowing behind him. The right arm comes forward and screams "YOKAI!!"

Queue long transformation sequance. The lion becomes humanoid the arms swing to the back and a white bullet train flies threw. A double drill vehicle bursts out of the ground and splits two forming the legs. Out of the sky comes a black twin engine triangle shaped plane. The plane connects to the back and the engines become the hands. As each piece combine you here "GOA… GAI…. GAR…."

---------------------------------------------

Battlefield

---------------------------------------------

" Mikoto are you sure this is a threat? I mean a mass of bras and panties, even moving doesn't quite mean it is a threat. We just need to keep it away from underwear and how hard can that be." Happy-Zondar stops sliding on and turns what passes for two giant red eyes at the giant robot. 

"Happy Hap HAPPII ZONDAR!!"(You will not stop me from rescuing my sweet smelling panties and full beautiful bras!!) HZ jumps on Gaogaigar slamming it to the ground. Gaogaigar takes and throws HZ off and demolishing several buildings. HZ pulls out a giant sized pipe and starts moving towards Tokyo Tower.

"Guy intercept Z-13 before he reaches the tower. GGG can no longer afford to repair the tower after each battle." Kotaro turns to another monitor. " Geki prepare Goldy Marg we will stop this Zondar with the Goldion Hammer."

"Roger, no pervert can stop Gaogaigar!" Gaogaigar takes to the air flying ahead of the Zondar. A tank like live vehicle rolls forward and changes to it robot form and than turns into a orange fist with a gold colored hammer held within. Gaogaigar's right hand flies off being replaced by Goldy Marg and the Goldion Hammer. 

"Happy Happy Zon Zondar?!" (I bet this is going to hurt. Damn mallets!) Gaogaigar comes up in the air and starts to decend down with the hammer glowing with light.

"Hentai No BAKA!" Hammer hits and the entire body is turned into light and blasted off into space. THUNK!! Everyone in Tokyo and GGG command face faults and sweat drops at the first time a super hero utters the words. People in California pause at what the are doing and shrug at the minor earthquake.

Kotaro looks Mikoto. "You were actually serious about programming that phrase." Mikoto just shrugs. "Guy why isn't Mamoru returning the human to normal?"

"Mamoru-kun says that this one is evil and requests we just destroy it or his words "Feels all slimey and icky."

"Return that core to it human form now. No one can be that evil."

"All right. I warned you." Mikoto arrives finally in a white helicopter and climbs out. Mamoru starts to glow green and grows pixie like wings. He flies up to a purple glowing ball and says several words and the purple ball recedes into Happosai is kneeling and crying.

"Thank you kid for saving me. Now I need comforting. Here I come baby." Happy jumps at the nearest good looking female form. Guys girlfriend Mikoto. "GLOMP"

"Guy help get it off. GET IT OFF OF ME!"

"Nice rack, but under developed." Happy starts to rub.

"That is it." Rips letch off and dropkicks him straight up into the air. Picks up the Goldion Hammer and swings up to meet the descending megahentai. Happys turned into a white light and travels again.

-------------------------

GGG headquarters

-------------------------

Kotaro looks at everyone else and says. "What ever she say goes." All the men in the room nod in fearful agreement.

-----------------------------------------------

End of Happys Misadventure Part II

----------------------------------------------

   [1]: http://www.animeondvd.com/reviews/region2/yusha.htm
   [2]: http://goshou.simplenet.com/GaoGaiGar/index.htm



	4. Chapter 9 Partial

----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Knights of a Silver Moon Chapter 9   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hikawa Shrine morning  
  
(Just about everyone is out front watching Ranma go through a routine that would give a group of Marine drill sergeants heart attacks.) ----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"HIIYAA! Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken!  
  
"Onee-chan is really going hard today."  
  
"Actually Hotaru-chan that's his normal work out," said Yuka, "We should really be joining him or he will start wanting us to spar and I for one do not intend to hear about how weak woman are taunts." Ranma does twenty back flips in a row, then jumps 30 feet in the air starting an air born kata that seems to defy gravity.  
  
"Hotaru-chan what is all the noise this early in the morning?"  
  
"Ami-chan, Ranma is just working out." Ami watches as Ranma continues the acrobatics demonstration. ( Lets see here Ranma is about thirty feet high with a velocity of 35 kilometers per second. Staying airborne for 17 seconds after the start of his downward decent. Newton's Law states that he should have been down after 7.3 seconds. The amount of energy needed to....) "Damn you Ranma Saotome less than a day and you already are driving me crazy. How can you break the laws of physics!" Ami realizes that what she said outloud.  
  
Ranma stops in mid kick. He looks at Ami strangely, sweat dropping along with everybody else. "Geez A-chan don't go Hibiki on me. Cauze I don't think you are strong enough to swing an umbrella."  
  
"Don't go Hibiki on me, good one Ranma, but I don't think those two get it." Hiroshi gasps out between laughs.  
  
"What does Hibiki and an umbrella have to do with my *blushes* outburst?"  
  
"Oh that was an outburst. I thought it was a rant."  
  
"Really than how do you explain breaking all those laws."  
  
"What laws?"  
  
"You know what laws you broke!"  
  
"What do laws have to do with this."  
  
"Everything! How is it that you broke the Laws of Physics."  
  
"Who's Physics." Groans all around.  
  
"You do not know about Physics? How about the names of Newton, Einstein, or Galero?"  
  
"Lets see nope never heard of Physic. Newton, oh I heard about them Fig Newtons. Einstein is the dog from those American movies 'Back to the Future'. Hmmmm, Galero as in the GPS system that I saw advertised. Why are all of you beating your heads against the wall? Ami-chan cracking the wood beams with your head should only be done after several years training."  
  
"YYOOUU AHHGGHH! Never mind just go back to what you were doing." Ami turns and stomps back inside and passes grandpa Hino.  
  
'Hmmm I knew I had seen him before. Genma and He owe this shrine much, for stealing from it and getting my granddaughter hurt.' Grandpa Hino walks out of the shrine proper and moves towards Ranma. He pushes past the Hotaru and the other five people standing by the stairs. "Soatome-san we must dicuss the past and present."  
  
" What did you say Hino-san?"  
  
"I said we must discuss the actions of your father and you, when you were last here at the shrine." Ranma and Hino walk away from the group.  
  
"What did the old man steal this time or did he engage me to your granddaughter?"  
  
"Well the bill is 300,000 Yen for the reconstruction of the fire shrine after your father burned it down and add the interest to make it 500,000 Yen. Lets see to repay me for the damage he caused he sold you to me as labor for the next twenty years."  
  
"You gotta be kidding! Even pop isn't that stupid."  
  
"Here is the contract right here, signed and witnessed." Ranma picks up contract and looks it over. Battle aura flairs.  
  
"Pops is a dead man; no flattened, bruised, evesticated, and fed Akane's food for a week, than dead."  
  
"Hino-san here is the money Ranma owes you for the contract his father signed. I strongly suggest you forget any other promises or contract you made with that..... man. Trying to force a slavery contract on a child is a criminal offense Hino-san." Setsuna walks past grandpa Hino with a grim look and stands in front of Ranma with her arms crossed also giving Ranma a good view of her assets.  
  
Inching back away from Setsuna; Ranma say; "Hey ya. Uuuhhh nice weather we're having?" Setsuna starts to smirk  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Nerima  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Masters of Anything Goes Martial Arts are in a high level discussion around the Dining Room table and the Nerima Wrecking Crew looks on in awe.  
  
Soun wails and whines about life. "WAAAHHHHH! THE SCHOOLS WILL NEVER BE JOINED SAOTOME! AKANE AND RANMA RAN OFF TO BE MARRIED TO KUNO!"  
  
Genma sloushes at the table grumbling. "Ungrateful boy I let up on his training and he becomes all girlly and weak, running of with that sword swinging idiot." Genma tilts his head up and crys out, "Kami-sama give me a sign for what I did to deserve such a worthless son." Lighting strikes in the backyard and would have answered Genma question but with all attempts to insert reality into the melon called genma's brain it was sadly ignored. Written in delicate Kanji is ' The question is what did Ranma do to deserve you? Also expect your next life to be a spineless weene who shall be put through a hell similar to the one you created for your son. Have a nice life. Kami-sama.'  
  
"For 10,000 Yen I can answer both your questions." Guess who said that.  
  
"Saotome you have the money?"  
  
SPLASH Genma-panda holds up a sign that says 'What would a little cute panda be doing with money?' Everyone in the room sweatdrops and stares at Genma with the expression 'Little and Cute Don't think so.'  
  
"Here child this should cover the floor show." Cologne hands over the money to Nabiki.  
  
"Thanks Grandma. Ok you two the answer is very simple even for your two stunning intellects." Genma and Soun stand up and pose, to the embarrassment of family and disguise of the rest. "Right, Ranma will marry a man as soon as his father will give up food and money for life. As for my little sister and Kuno marrying only if our local Amazons or Kodachi had been in their potions or charms." Four glares met Nabiki's smile and Nabiki says, "From the looks of things I would say no, so maybe Akane like normal got kidnapped by a prince as normal. Ranma and Kuno went to rescue her so in a week or so all three should be back."  
  
Genma and Soun look to each other and nod. Both standup and poses with arms up in victory. Out come a cry, "Genma's and Soun's Operation Secret Wedding 2." Fire and Ocean flare up behind them. Everyone looks at each other including Kasumi and says "Bakas!" Genma and Soun couldn't understand why everyone was groaning.  
  
"Now that the idiots had their moment the reason I called all of you has to do with our defeat yesterday. The threat that we face are called the Sailor Senshi. These girls are the reincarnated leader of a government of oppression that enslaved the entire solar system except the Earth. That's right the entire system at the time they ruled all the planets were habitable to some degree. The prince of Earth was enchanted by the evil ruler Serenity the Devil to love here daughter Serenity the Deceiver. To stop the last of the free planets from falling Queen Beryl of Atlantis and other groups across the system rebelled, The Bitches force were driven from all the planets, but the moon. To punish the people she stripped the planets of their life force killing everyone. She than at the last battle used her powers to send everyone to the future to reestablish the government. Queen Beryl and the force that fought with her were shoved into a pocket dimension to die. So now I ask your aid in killing them before they gain enough power to enslave the world." 


End file.
